Bath Time
by Loraliah
Summary: Ellis is struggling with some feelings he can't seem to cope with, and they all come to a boil, like the water of his shower. Left4Dead. Ellis x Nick fic. -One Shot- Rated: M for -Adult Content- *WARNING: Yaoi/MalexMale story, DO NOT read if you DO NOT like that!*


**WARNING: Yaoi/MalexMale story. Please DO NOT read if you DO NOT like these kinds of stories!**

 ** _Here is another fic about Ellis and Nick, written originally for DeviantArt. Hopefully anyone who reads it enjoys it! Thanks.~_**

 ** _..._**

The hot water splashing on his back felt so amazing. It had been months since he had a _real_ shower. Yeah, he had dips in lakes, or used buckets of rain water that Rochelle would put out as they waited in the safe house for the rain to die down to take a bath.

But this was 'freakin' awesome', as he would mumble, just simply standing under the water. The first shower he had was so refreshing; it felt like he pealed several layers of skin off, he had so much gunk from the outside on him. The only downside to this was that…

It was a public bath. The men would basically all shower in one area, and women shower in another. It was like reliving high school gym class all over again. There were some flimsy excuses for stalls there that people could stand in and shower, but there were no doors what-so-ever and everyone could see each others 'unmentionables'. He would avoid taking showers whenever the other men were in there. It was just way too awkward for him. When it would get really late into the evening, where people were going to their tents to go to sleep, he would grab up his scrubs and run over to the shower heads to get cleaned up. It was the only time that he could be alone and not feel so awkward around the other men. It was worse enough to him that Nick would shower when other men were around. Nick was comfortable around the other men; he was pretty set with his sexuality. He sure seemed like such a lady's man with how he walked around the woman of the camp; some of them acting like dumb, little school girls. Ellis would frown whenever he saw them giggle and coo as he walked by. Yeah, he was pretty set.

Ellis, however, wasn't so sure.

Ever since he met the gambler in the fancy suit he was beginning to question everything. He was raised to believe boys were with girls and girls with boys. If he even mentioned homosexuality to his father or grandpa he'd get a hell of a licking from them. So, he figured going after girls was what he was supposed to do. He had his fair share of grope fests with some young, bubbly females, but nothing that felt like it was right for him. His friend Keith was a lady's man, and always tried to get Ellis to double date with him or hook up with a friend of his who had a crush on Ellis. But it just wasn't Ellis' thing. He figured he'd find himself a nice girl to settle down with, someday.

But since Nick came into his life, it got all topsy tervy.

When the Infection happened, he was terrified. He saw his family and friends change and turn into those horrible things, and he was so lost. Once he ran into the other three of his small group, however, he was starting to become his 'ol' optimistic self' again. Rochelle treated him like a kid most of the time, but he knew she was looking out for him. Coach treated him like a son almost, watching his back and making sure he didn't screw up and hurt himself. Nick treated him…

Well, he treated him like he was a complete idiot. He would make fun of his accent and pop him with the butt of his gun whenever he did something stupid. He called him 'Overalls' or 'Hick', mocking him. He would always remark, "I'm amazed you've made it this far, Ellis," on a degrading snicker, and cause Ellis to frown. Nick was just down right mean.

But, there was just something about that man in the white suit. No matter how mean he was to Ellis, he'd still help that conman. He'd be the first one to be at his side with a health kit every time he was taken down. He'd give him pain pills even when he was pulsing with so much pain he'd want to collapse. He really cared about Nick, and he had no idea why.

And it was even stranger to him that Nick would make him _think_. Because of this man, he questioned everything he grew up with. His thought process also changed. He found himself staring at him more than he should normally stare at a man. He found himself thinking about Nick in ways he would normally think of a girl. He found himself pleasing himself to the image of Nick moving above him…

He blushed furiously and shook his head. His body was extremely hot, and not just because of the steaming water. He pressed his head against the tile in front of him, and felt that it was cool because of the weather outside.

They had just been in the CEDA base camp for about a month, and the weather outside was already beginning to show signs of winter setting in. They had spent the entire summer running through the cities, trying to find a way to CEDA. Once they had been rescued and finally taken to the camp, it was getting well into the fall. They had been dropped off at a small camp where the military were set, gathering people into buses to send them to the main area. He remembered laughing to himself when Nick got crammed into a seat with two kids who were fighting over a toy plane. He sat in front of Nick with Coach next to him, and he would lean over the seat to watch Nick play referee between the two kids. He would scowl at Ellis' grinning face, which only caused Ellis' grin to widen. He thought it was adorable how great with kids he was. Was he the type to want kids? Was he the type to be in a relationship, even?

He growled and smacked his forehead against the tile. "Stop this thinkin', man," he grumbled to himself. He grabbed the bar of soap from the small shelf and scrubbed his chest. Today he had worked up quite a sweat playing football with Coach and the kids of the camp. They had tackled him a good few times, getting his favorite shirt full of mud. Even though he was supposed to only wear the scrubs provided from the camp, he still wore his favorite shirt and faded blue cap. He didn't get mad at the kids; in fact, he dragged them down with him. They got all covered in mud, but were all laughing in the end. Their parents weren't too happy about it, but at least they were having fun. Coach had patted Ellis on the back, and walked off to go take a shower. Ellis sat outside his tent, covered in mud still, waiting for time to go by so he could take his shower.

He frowned when Nick walked by. He had looked down at him and his face mangled into a look of complete disgust. "Take a shower," he mumbled, and walked off.

Ellis scrubbed his hair, getting the dried mud out. Reliving that part made his insides turn. He hated feeling like Nick was so disgusted by him. He wished he could just talk to him, just asking him all the questions floating in his head…

He rinsed completely and turned the water off. He scrubbed his head with the towel, and wrapped it around his waist. He was gathering up his things in the stall when he stiffened. He heard someone walking into the shower room. He pressed his back against the stall wall facing the shower room entrance. He heard the padding of feet walk into the stall next to his, and turn on the water. His heart was thudding so hard he thought it would pop out of his chest. He did NOT want to be seen by any guy here…

He heard a deep sigh come from the stall next to his. "Fuck," he heard the man say, and he jumped when the man knocked on the stall wall. _How the heck did he know I'm 'ere!?_ he screamed in thought.

"Hey pal, you got any soap? I forgot mine in my bunk." His eyes widened.

 _Nick!?_

He was stiff. He couldn't move to save his life. The man he had been thinking about non-stop for the longest time was standing in the stall next to him.

Naked.

"Hey, you alive in there?" Nick asked, knocking on the wall again. He swallowed and looked at the shelf where his soap bar was. He grabbed it and walked slowly to the front of his stall. He froze when he saw the ring hand appear on the wall, followed by the upper half of the conman's body.

"Hey, did you hear m-!?"

They both froze, staring at each other. Ellis' face burned when he felt the older man's eyes scan him up and down. He was hoping that the bulge growing in the towel was no where near noticeable. Nick's gaze locked with his and he swallowed.

"Do you have any soap?"

He coughed at the question, realizing he was holding his breath. He turned quickly, grabbed the bar of soap, and handed it to Nick. He took the soap, never breaking to stare he was giving Ellis. "Thanks," he grumbled, and disappeared behind the stall wall again. Ellis let his breath out shakily. He turned and pressed his forehead against the tile wall again, feeling it heat up from the contact of his skin. He didn't know whether to leave or try and talk to Nick. He didn't know what to do at all. He shut his eyes tight, trying to calm the feelings swirling in his stomach.

His eyes popped open when the water in the stall next to him was turned off. He figured Nick was done, would leave, and that would be the complete end of it. He frowned. "Why's it gotta be like this?" he asked, aloud.

"Like what?"

He jumped and spun around. Nick was standing outside his stall, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. Ellis' felt the blood rush to his face so fast he got light headed. He stuttered and mumbled, not making any sense at all. Nick frowned and stepped towards him till they were standing toe to toe, and Ellis' back was pressed against the wall. Ellis looked up into the conman's green eyes and saw there were thoughts swimming around.

"Whatchya doin' Nick…?" he asked hesitantly. Nick scowled and looked away. "I don't know," he said, pressing his fingers to his eyes, "I don't know, and it pisses me off."

Ellis swallowed, and Nicked turned to watch his throat as his Adam's apple bobbed. He ran a finger along Ellis' throat, and caused him to shiver beside himself. Nick smirked at the movement, but then pulled back frowning.

"I hate how confused you make me," he said, glaring at Ellis. "What I do this time?" the younger man asked, frowning. Nick growled.

"Everything! You do everything! You're annoying as hell, you talk too damn much, you get into too much trouble, you almost got yourself killed over and over, you're a stupid backwoods hick that makes me think too damn much-"

He stopped. Ellis looked at him curiously. "I make ya think too much?"

His frown widened as Nick stepped farther away from him.

"You _annoy_ me."

He gasped when Nick closed the distance between them. He pressed his lips so hard against Ellis' that it hurt. His chest was pressed against his and his skin felt incredibly hot. He pulled back so suddenly Ellis almost fell to the ground; he had gone limp against Nick's body since he was pressed so close against him and used it to keep himself up.

"I can't _stand_ you," he all but hissed at Ellis.

Ellis clenched his hands into fists. "What da hell did I ever do to ya, Nick!? All I've ever done is try ta be yer friend and help ya like I help Ro and Coach. We were supposda be a team-!"

Nick covered his hand with his mouth. "Shut up. Your voice is annoying."

He kissed along Ellis' neck, his hand still covering his mouth. Ellis squirmed and tried to break free, pulling Nick's hand off his mouth.

"No!" he said, pushing Nick off, even though his body craved for him. "I wanna know what da hell I did that is so damn terrible."

Nick pulled back, looking at Ellis. He had his head bowed down and he was shaking slightly. He placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders.

"You didn't do anything."

Ellis looked up, his eyes moist. He had been trying so hard not to cry in front of Nick because he knew he would get put down and made fun of. He was expecting a stinging insult, but was taken aback when he felt a calloused hand touch his cheek. He looked up and stared into green eyes.

"You're just you. You don't put up a front. You're just…Ellis. Only reason you annoy me so damn much is because you care so damn much about me."

He ran a finger along Ellis' cheek; his thoughts seemed to dance on his face. Ellis' tried to read him, but it was always incredibly hard to. Nick was not the type to show any kind of emotion; other than annoyance or anger.

"Why's it annoy ya?" he asked, trying to understand. Nick sighed.

"Because I don't deserve for you to care about me. I know I'm a dick. I know I treat you like shit. Only reason is because I don't want you to get close to me. I've never liked anyone getting close to me. But dammit Ellis, I want to get close to you. All this time you've snuck your little hick way in and it's extremely hard to push you out."

Nick kissed him again, and this time Ellis pushed into it. He pulled back, and his childish grin smeared across his face.

"So ya wanna be with me?"

Nick scowled and snorted. "You're an idiot," he said, kissing his neck. Ellis sighed, and let him continue to kiss on his neck. He shivered when he felt the conman's hot tongue lap at the indent at the base of his throat. The towel around his waste was beginning to feel more and more tight. He blushed, wondering if Nick could _feel_ it, much less notice it.

As if he could read his thoughts, Nick looked him up and down and smirked, his eyes staying on his lower body. His face felt like it was on fire and he let out a small yelp when Nick pulled the towel off him.

"Not bad, Overalls," he said, smirking, as he noted Ellis' straining member. Ellis felt he had to shield himself from the conman's burning gaze, but he couldn't; Nick had him pinned against the wall so quickly his breath rushed out on a groan.

He felt a hard, solid presence pressing into his thigh and he let out a small moan. Nick smirked, and pressed against him harder. He bit at Ellis' shoulder and racked his hands along his back. He then pressed his lips against the younger man's and removed his own towel. He grabbed Ellis by the waist and turned him so that his back was to him.

"Wh-whatchya doin'?!" Ellis asked, startled. Nick pressed Ellis' back against his chest and kissed along his neck.

"Do you want me, Ellis?" he asked, kissing along his shoulder. He ran his hands along his chest, the calloused hands causing new sensations to shoot throughout his body. Ellis bit his lip, trying extremely hard not to give in and moan. Nick sensed his resistance and smiled.

He always knew Ellis to be a stubborn, hard-headed mule. But it was part of what made him Ellis. And it thrilled the hell out of him.

He bit at Ellis shoulder again, and pressed against him. Ellis felt Nick's hard length press against his bottom and he took in a quick breath. "Do you want me?" he repeated, kissing the back of Ellis' neck.

Ellis groaned and let out a simple, "Yes."

Nick nodded, and reached around him to turn the water on. The water was hot and it just added to the already building heat between them. Nick ran his hands along Ellis taut back, feeling the water run down his skin. He slid his hands down to his bottom. He slipped his finger in and pushed through his tight entrance, the water helping to slick it. Ellis winced at the new feeling and looked back at Nick. He leaned forward and kissed him, pushing another finger in with the other. Ellis breath came in with a hiss as he felt Nick spread his fingers, causing his entrance to stretch. Nick leaned back and pulled his fingers out, positioning the head of his cock at Ellis' entrance. He rubbed against him, and Ellis shivered. Ellis braced his forearms on the tiled wall and felt Nick run his hands on his hips.

"Ready?" he asked quietly, and Ellis gave a small nod. He gripped Ellis' waist and pushed in slowly. Ellis felt a pressured pain build in the lower half of his body and he pressed his forehead against his arms, biting his lip. Nick pushed in till his pelvis was pressed against Ellis' bottom. He felt a pulse and groaned, beginning to move. Slowly, the pain Ellis felt began to melt into pleasure, and his member became rigid once again. He pressed back against Nick with each slow, but forceful, thrust and groaned.

"Dang, Nick," he breathed, "you're bigger'n I thought."

Nick faltered in his tempo and gawked at the back of the hick's head. He couldn't help but smile. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment," he groaned, and leaned forward to kiss his neck once again. He put his hands on Ellis' chest and ran them up and down, grazing his extended nipples. He shivered as Nick paused to tease him there a bit. He moved one hand from the wall and placed it over Nick's. He ran his hand down from his chest, past his stomach, and down to his hardness. He placed Nick's hand on him. Nick smirked.

"Beg me," he said, running his finger along Ellis' shaft. Ellis groaned and shook his head, biting his lip. Nick rubbed his finger against his tip and Ellis moaned. Nick moved within him again, flicking his finger against his tip.

Ellis pushed back against Nick and moaned loudly. "Nick…please…"

Nick smirked, and wrapped his hand around Ellis' member, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Ellis let out small whimpers of pleasure as Nick quickened his tempo.

"Ughnnn…Nick…" he moaned, his head drooping forward. Nick made a small sound, and sped up his movements. He grabbed Ellis' hand from the wall and had him wrap his hand around his own cock. Keeping his hand over his, he pumped in time with his own movements till Ellis was doing it himself. He placed his hands on the younger's waist, and pressed his forehead against his shoulder. He gripped him tightly and his breath caught in his throat as he released within him. Soon after him, Ellis tightened around him as he spilled his seed onto the floor.

"Ellis!"

"Nick!"

Nick slipped out of Ellis slowly and turned him to face him. He kissed him lightly and wrapped his arms around him. Ellis noticed that Nick seemed to look younger as his usually well combed hair was slopped over onto his forehead due to the water spraying on them. He turned off the water, and cuddled into the arms around him. When his thoughts came back, he pulled away from Nick and looked at him, eye to eye. Nick shifted a little, uneased by the look in his eyes.

"Ya didn't answer mah question," he said, looking down. Nick tilted his head slightly. "What question?"

"Do ya wanna be with me? Ya know…more than friends…" He blushed, scared he might just be making a fool of himself.

Nick smirked, and placed his hand on Ellis' chin, lifting his face up to accept his kiss. "You're still an idiot," he said, grinning at Ellis' bewildered look.

Ellis growled, "Would ya just answer the damn question fer once!?" he said, and his rage was doused by another hard kiss and a small pinch on his butt.

"Yes, Ellis," he said, and held him tight. Ellis grinned from ear to ear and Nick rolled his eyes. "You're such a kid," he said, sighing and gathering up his now-soaked towel. Ellis, still grinning, gathered up his things, and as he was bending over, gave Nick a spank. Nick shot straight up and glared at the hick, a slight red tinge showing on his cheeks.

"I may be a kid, but I know fer sure ya love me," he said, hooking his arm through the conman's arm. Nick sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "Yeah, yeah," he said, looking at him. He smiled. And this time, it was a _real_ smile.

"I love you, Ellis."

"I love ya too, Nick."

They walked to the locker room and threw on scrubs, walking next to each other back to their tent. Ellis laughed and nudged Nick with his elbow.

"Heh, we should have bath time more often!"

Nick rolled his eyes and sighed, grinning, and pulled his new lover into a one armed hug.

"Sure, Overalls. If it's anything like that, I'm game for every night of the week."

FIN


End file.
